Soul Tied
by estrellita24
Summary: Idk what to write here anymore… so if you want to know read, then again I'm not sure what this would be about… /Prussia x Oc/ This is going to be really weird...
1. Meeting her

I want to apologise now for my lame attempt to write accents, which ever the accent may be

* * *

1. Meeting her

Gilbert walked through the streets of the German city angry at his, as he would now proclaim, un-awesome brother who practically kicked him out of the home for being… well himself; as he was walking he noticed two girls talking while walking at a normal speed, he knew one of the two girls, a brunet with brown eyes, but the person who accompanied the Hungarian was a complete stranger for him, although he could guess where she was from noticing that the girl had a defying gravity curl that looked pretty much like those from the Italian pair, however her hair was a deep black that felt gracefully a little upper then her waist in very soft waves, she had that thing of moving her hands with each word she said and a loud but sweet voice to seal the deal

"Is going to be awesome, awesome I tell you!" she said pointing at Elizabeta with a finger

"You seriously need to stop saying that word Ro" said Elizabeta

"I don't get you Ely, is just a word" she said

"Can't you please use a synonym?" asked Elizabeta

"Huh… fine, it'll be amazing… how about that?" she asked

"That works" said Elizabeta

"Anyway, why did you call me over?" she asked

"Oh that… well it's because I need help with putting a certain pair together" said Elizabeta

The black haired looked at the Hungarian confused, at that moment Gilbird flew from Gilbert's head to the pair chirping to them, the black-haired girl glanced at it with a strange spark as she offered the little bird a finger to land in

"Hello there little one" she said

Elizabeta recognized the bird and looked towards the albino, noticing that her friend had her stare fixed in something she looked that way too, for the first time red meet almond-green eyes that had a soft spark in them, it wouldn't be a lie if he says that he'd never seen eyes like those

"Oh, is this little fella yours?" she asked

"Ja, zhe awesome Gilbird belongs to me" said Gilbert

She giggled a little as Elizabeta shifted her gaze from her to the Prussian, an idea crossing her mind

"Well I guess I'll have to introduce you" said Elizabeta

The black haired looked at her quizzically and she giggled a little

"This is Gilbert, he's Ludwig's brother" said Elizabeta

The girl nodded as if trying to connect him to his brother, no wonder she has a hard time with it, they're nothing alike…

"Oh, Gilbert this is Robin, she's Lovi's and Feli's cousin" said Elizabeta

He smirks because he knew she was related to those two, with her defying gravity curl there wasn't much guessing, he received a smile from her as Gilbird flew back to him

"Are you sure he's Lud's brother?" said Robin

"I know, ve don't look alike" said Gilbert

"You're more like completely different" said Robin

"You learn fast Robin" said Elizabeta

She turns to her friend with a half-smile before remembering something

"Oh Dios, I'm gonna get late!" said Robin

And so she sprinted in a random direction at a speed that only an Italian could manage, the Hungarian giggled and glanced at the albino standing there

"It's weird though that you don't know who Robin is" said Elizabeta

And like that she went away too leaving a now pretty confused Prussian in the streets; then the little yellow bird in the albino took off too and now he was running after it

"Come back here Gilbird zhis is not awesome!" said Gilbert


	2. So here's the competition

Random Argentina appears, his name is Mateo and he's gay, because I can do that!

Also Lovino would curse but not to Robin because she's cool like that

2. So here's the competition

Robin stopped in front of the door panting and once she got her breath back she walked inside the tall building, inside she was greeted with screaming, she walked inside sighing

"I'm late for two minutes and you already turn this into a battle field" said Robin

Silence filled the room and soon one voice cut through it

"Robin~!" it said

The voice belonged to the Spaniard who was just there watching as one of the two Italians discussed with a fourth person, the only one to actually would argue at the same level as Lovino, a blonde with brown eyes

"Hola Antonio" said Robin

"Ve~ ciao Robin" said Feliciano

"Ciao Feli~" said Robin

The other two were still staring at each other angrily and she sighed looking at Antonio

"What's Mateo doing here anyway?" asked Robin

"He came to talk with Arthur but he and Lovino crossed ways" said Antonio

"Why am I not surprised" said Robin

The black-haired girl walked near those two and pulled each by their respective curls (since Argentina actually has one too) making both groan

"Stop fighting, Mateo!" said Robin

The Argentinian stood up straight at the sound of his name and looked at the almond-green eyed girl standing there

"Weren't you supposed to see Arthur?" asked Robin

"Mierda" said Mateo

And with that he left running into a random direction, now the almond-green gaze rested on the hazel one, she smiled and then hugged him, he didn't hug her back but he didn't push her away either

"Ciao Lovi~" said Robin

"Don't-a call me that-a" said Lovino

"Si, si" said Robin

"What-a took you-a so long anyway?" asked Lovino

"I got side tracked, also it helped that I was talking with Eliza" said Robin

"I see" said Lovino

"Ve~ Robin we were going to eat" said Feliciano

"Cool!" said Robin

Soon the four of them were in the kitchen eating pasta (what else?)…

-Meanwhile-

Gilbert managed to catch Gilbird and was now facing the Italian's house, for the spot he was in he could only see the two Italians and the black-haired girl talking and eating, but when they got up he saw Antonio and he walked away angry seeing that the Spaniard knew the girl and hadn't introduced them earlier…

Gilbird flew behind of his owner chirping every now and then, the Prussian just kept walking through the streets heading to his house again

~thousands of meters away~

Mateo reached a big house and stopped to catch his breath, he had run for an hour or at least that's how it felt, he fixed himself using a window as mirror before knocking on the door

The door opened showing a blonde Bryt with green eyes, said eyes connected almost instantly with Mateo's chocolate ones which made the Argentinian's heart skip a beat

"H-hello" said Mateo

"Oh, hi Mateo, I thought you wouldn't come" said Arthur

"Sorry, I lost track of time" said Mateo

"It's fine, come inside" said Arthur

The Argentinian smiled a little nodding and walking inside, he glanced over the place never getting bored of coming here

"Your house is always so tidy" said Mateo

You see, Mateo actually is a clean person but living with his two brothers and older sister the house can't stay the same for more than five minutes

"You said you wanted to talk with me about something" said Arthur

"Si, I wanted to ask you something" said Mateo

"Ask away" said Arthur

"I was wondering, do you by any chance have a love potion?" asked Mateo

The Bryt raised an eyebrow at the Argentinian, while it was true that the blonde was pretty open-minded (see what I did there?) but he didn't thought he would believe in this kind of stuff

"Why would you want one?" asked Arthur

"I-it's not f-for me!" said Mateo

He had turned a bright shade of red which only made it more obvious that he did want the potion to himself but the green-eyed didn't push the matter anymore

"I think I have one back in my storage" said Arthur

"Great!" said Mateo

"Can I know who you are using this with?" asked Arthur

"T-that's a secret" said Mateo

Once again his cheeks turned a fair shade of red, suddenly the door burst open and a loud American entered the room

"Yo Iggy!" said Alfred

"Alfred I told you a thousand times to knock before entering" said Arthur

"Yeah, yeah… oh you have visits" said Alfred

"Alfred" said Mateo

Both of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting on laughing and finally saying hi to each other 'properly', which meant by an intrincanted code with the hands (seriously)

"What are you doing here dude?" asked Alfred

"Is too long of a story" said Mateo

"Never mind" said Alfred

"We were actually talking about that just now" said Arthur

"Dude that's boring, I hope Iggy didn't feed you in the meantime" said Alfred

"You git!" said Arthur

"I just arrived" said Mateo

"Good for you" said Alfred

"Well if you really need to catch up that much leave" said Arthur

"I would but I need what I came from" said Mateo

"Sure, give me a second" said Arthur

Thus the green-eyes left the two blondes alone and Alfred sat down with Mateo and started telling him random things, the Argentinian then told him some of his misadventures

"Luckily Robin walked in to stop us or I wouldn't have been able to come" said Mateo

"Woah dude, it's been a long time since I saw her" said Alfred

"Here look at this" said Mateo

He handed the American his camera where he had a pretty recent picture of the black-haired girl smiling at the camera

"Man, she looks hot" said Alfred

"And from what I heard she's still single, can you believe it?" said Mateo

"Dude, don't tell me you're interested in her" said Alfred

"Dios no! She's like a sister to me, do you know how weird would that be?" asked Mateo (he doesn't)

"Cool down dude" said Alfred

Mateo sighed and then put the camera back where it belonged

"But if you are interested in her I won't mind, as long as you don't hurt her that is" said Mateo

"Dude that's too awesome!" said Alfred

Once the Bryt got back down with a crystal bottle with a pinkish liquid the Argentinian took it quickly and zoomed off with a speed that could match up with Feliciano's when he's pursued…


	3. One thing lead to another

I'm sorry for taking so long but since I had no clue as what this was about I had to figure out something that would work

3. One thing lead to another

A new day came by and Antonio and Robin where talking calmly in the couch, the other day Antonio went to the hotel he was staying at so Robin took the guest room, but since she seemed to visit so often it was becoming more like 'Robin's room'

A loud voice cut through the pretty recent silence and Robin sighed

"Here comes Mateo" said Robin

There was a knock on the door and thank god that Feli was the one to open, he walked inside ranting about this new found flavor that he had created or something of the sort and Antonio smiled at the black-haired

"You always know it's him" said Antonio

"Oh, don't tell me you're jealous" said Robin

"I might be" said Antonio

"Oh Toni~ you silly Spaniard" said Robin

"I'm just protecting my hermanita (1)" said Antonio

"Si, si, whatever you say" said Robin

Suddenly a wield Argentinian appeared in the room heading to them

"Robin! You gotta help me!" said Mateo

"What have you done now?" asked Robin

"Why do you instantly assume it's my fault?" asked Mateo

"It isn't?" asked Robin

Mateo just looked elsewhere making her giggle and then he remembered why he was here in the first place and whispered something to her

"Oh really now? I wouldn't had guessed" said Robin

"You're mean" said Mateo

She rolled her almond-green orbs and then whispered something in his ear smirking all the way, the Argentinian looked at her in confusion and she winked

"Try it, you won't regret it" said Robin

Having said that she stood up and took her coat

"Well, I'm gonna pay Eliza a visit, I'll be back by dinner" said Robin

"Be careful~" said Antonio

"Ro, if you see that person promise you won't say anything" said Mateo

"I wouldn't dare!" said Robin

And with that she left, the Spaniard looked at the Argentinian and motioned him to sit holding his usual smile, but Mateo knew Antonio for some time now and knew the look in his eyes was only bad news

"Don't look me like that! I had enough embarrassment today like to put up with you!" said Mateo

Thus the blonde left the house and Antonio smirked, god did he loved the drama!

-Whit Robin- (wherever that is)

Robin got to Elizaveta's house and knocked on the door to be received by the Hungarian, she looked at her grinning and the brunet knew she had some juicy information

"You would never believe what just happened" said Robin

"Oh I think I'll have to hear it to tell you" said Elizaveta

"I thought you would say that, but listen, you can't tell anybody or I'll get in a big mess" said Robin

"My lips are sealed" said Elizabeta

"Perfecto (2)" said Robin

She told her what Mateo had said and the Hungarian heard closely smiling throughout the whole thing; then she invited her for a walk in a nearby park where they talked about the relationships between countries that keep on until a familiar chirp caught their attention, Gilbird flew happily to the black-haired girl who chuckled at the little furry bird

"Hello there" said Robin

"You're just too cute Ro" said Elizaveta

"The cute one here it's the little bird" said Robin

The Hungarian smiled, she looked at her friend petting the furry yellow bird and when she heard a known voice her smile widened

"Gilbird!" said Gilbert

The albino got to the spot where the two girls where and saw his pet/friend playing with that girl again, Elizaveta looked at him and then chuckled gaining her friend's attention. Almond-green eyes looked in the same direction as the Hungarian's ones, soon she was meet by the ruby orbs of our beloved albino, the little bird chirped at the sight of the albino flying on the top of the Robin's head to get his master's attention and by side effect making the black-haired giggle, she took the bird in her hands and walked to the Prussian and hold took a look at the bird before saying something almost in a whisper and completely in a quick non-accented Spanish making the albino regret never learning the language

"Here, you should keep a better look on him" said Robin

"I do, he isn't like zhis usually" said Gilbert

"Maybe it just likes Ro" said Elizaveta

Robin rolled her eyes as Gilbird went back to its right place, which means Gilbert's white messy hair, chirping happily. The Prussian had that line about his, so called, 'awesome pal' liking Robin but his line of thought when a song started playing, something in Spanish with a rock-kind of melody (Rock n' roll ftw!), to then see the girl picking up

"Si?" asked Robin

…

"Again?" asked Robin

…

"I see I'll be there in a few" said Robin

She hung up and looked at Elizaveta with both shame and a smirk

"I have to go, Mateo is going to use' that' and I can't miss it" said Robin

"Fine but get me some pictures" said Elizaveta

"Of course" said Robin

She left the Hungarian and the very confused Prussian alone and the brunet turned towards the albino noticing the red gaze still following the running figure

"You should stop staring at her" said Elizaveta

The albino looked away trying to hide his now red cheeks from her gaze, not that it worked anyway, then he remembered something

"Hey how come that I know Ro longer than you?" asked Elizaveta out of the blue

"Vhat do you mean by zhat?" asked Gilbert

He had an idea of course but he couldn't tell her what happened the other day so he went with asking that (smart move Gil)

"Well I thought you would, I mean she's Antonio's little sister" said Elizaveta

-In the Italian's house- (how do you like that?)

Robing got inside to see Mateo and Lovino's usual stare contest, but there was something different there… on another note Feliciano wasn't there because he was going out with his friends Kiku and Ludwig, so it was the two fighting, the Spaniard and her

Then out of sudden they started getting physical and felt to the floor, the Italian on top of the Argentinian, the Spaniard glanced at Robin who looked at them waiting for something else to happen, Antonio put his gaze back on the two when it happened, Mateo raised his hand probably wanting to hit the Italian in the head but then it took a far more dangerous direction acting at a speed that only he could master and pulling The Curl!

At the same time green and almond-green eyes opened in fear, surprise and amusement for the girl's eyes, and within a second the Italian was kissing a now very red Argentinian. By any reason your minds come up with (I seriously don't know) the blonde Argentinian closed his eyes slowly and let the Italian deepen the kiss, all the while Robin had to drag Antonio out of the house seeing how he was petrified and that these two were in need of some alone time (She expends too much time with Elizaveta)

Once they were some good meters away from the house Antonio turned his gaze to his little sister looking at her knowingly

"You told him, didn't you?" asked Antonio

"puede ser (3)" said Robin

"Don't give me that señorita (4)" said Antonio

"I didn't thought he would actually remember it" said Robin

"How did you knew about it anyway?" asked Antonio

Robin just laughed it off making the Spanish mad, then she gave him the best innocent look she could master and the Spaniard couldn't help but smile again

"Hey did I tell you about the weird thing that happened to me?" asked Robin

"You didn't yet" said Antonio smiling

"I met this guy and his little bird, you should have seen that bird, it was the cutest thing!" said Robin

Antonio grew worried and looked at her with concern

"Which was his name?" asked Antonio

"You mean the guy? He's name is Gilbert, well the bird is somehow called after him, it seemed kind of cool if you ask me" said Robin

"Gilbert, as in Gilbert Bielechsmith?" asked Antonio

"Do you know him?" asked Robin

"Well I…" said Antonio

"Robin!" said a voice

* * *

(1) hermanita: sister in spanish

(2) perfecto= perfect

(3) puede ser= maybe

(4) señorita= miss

Translations made by yours truly


	4. The red string

Last chapter! /is shoot/

POV just lost all meaning in this…

I'm so terribly sorry about how late I'm posting this but these chapters took way too long to write, good thing it's already over! Now let's celebrate, shall we?

This is supposed to be held a whole month before the first meeting

4. The red string

~Most likely Robin's POV~

A new day came up and she was cooking the lunch, when she finished and started cleaning some of the things she noticed something in her finger, she glanced at it closer and saw that it was a red string, she looked at it almost in a daze

"Oi Robin, what-a are you-a doing?" asked Lovino

"Oh, sorry, I got side tracked, the food is ready by the way" said Robin

"You should pay more attention" said Lovino

She sighed and nodded before getting the food into the dishes and then into the table, she looked at Lovino remembering something and smirking

"Have you fixed thins with Mateo?" asked Robin

The Italian turned like fifty shades of red at the question and glared at her making the girl giggle a little

"Ve~ something smells great-a" said Feliciano

"Perfect timing Feli~" said Robin

-Time skip- Just because I can~

Once they finished eating and cleaning everything, they had a little chat on the hall which consisted in the Italians being themselves and Robin having a fit of laugh then Lovino received a call and left without saying a thing

"Ve~ fratello (2) looks happy" said Feliciano

"You're right, I guess they really fixed it" said Robin

"Ve~ so that's-a why Mateo was-a here" said Feliciano

"I think so, they did look like they were getting along~" said Robin

"That sounds great" said Feliciano

Robin chuckled and then stood up she told Feli that she would have a walk and he nodded saying that he was going to pay Ludwig a visit which made her smile because she saw something going on there (as we all do). When she was in the park she heard a familiar sound followed by a familiar voice, she turned around to face a much known albino and his little yellow bird, however something else caught her eye and she smiled shyly at him…

~Now what would be Gilbert's POV of the exact same day~

When he woke up this morning everything seemed to be fine, that is until he saw the red string tied to his finger, he stared at it for a long moment and then went downstairs

"Oi west!" said Gilbert

Ludwig turned to his brother with his usual look as Gilbert showed him his hand

"Do you know vhat is zhis red string?" asked Gilbert

"There's nothing zhere" said Ludwig

"But it's right zhere" said Gilbert

The blonde raised an eyebrow at his brother until he saw that he was serious and remembered that he had heard about something like this from his friend Kiku

"I zhink I know vhat zhat is" said Ludwig

He then left him for a while before coming back with a book that the Japanese had given him, he gave it to his brother, the albino glanced at the book curiously before walking to his room with it and started skipping the pages until he saw a picture of a girl and a boy tied by a string that had the tittle of 'Soul Tied', he read the little explanation from bellow and he stuck realization and took his jacket to start following the lead of the red string with Gilbird flying behind him. He got to a park and keep on going until he reached the near end of the string which so happened to be tied in the pinkie of a certain black-haired girl with almond-green eyes that in a moment were meting his. Robin smiled shyly at him and he couldn't help but to smile back

"Hallo frau" said Gilbert

"Oh, ciao" said Robin

She raises her hand to wave while he keeps his eyes on the red tie with his smile still present, over the time he had managed to meet her in various occasions and learn a little of her, it had also been enough time for him to realize that he was in love with her, he still had to tell her though…

Over that same month Robin went through something similar but she hadn't the courage to tell him or anybody for that matter. However she knew fairly well what the string stood for and now, thanks to a very useful book, so did him; then again there was still that little problem with confessions that they seemed to share

Gilbird let out a tweet while flying to the black-haired girl who chuckled at the little creature and let it land on her finger to pet it fondly, and one would say that the bird was a real matchmaker since with only the fact of now flying to his owners head and then to hers and he made up his mind…

The rest like people say is story

The End


End file.
